Flight 228 Las Vegas to New York City
by Little Red Panda
Summary: Greg Sanders lived in New York City for one year...He never thought the events that had happened in the Big Apple would soon find him in the gleaming lights of Sin City.
1. Chapter 1

Moonlight acted as the only source of light other than the headlights coming from a black pickup truck. Dust was stirring up around the truck as drove down the dirt

road, but being in the middle of nowhere, it didn't really matter. As the trunk came up to a ravine, the driver slowed down and flashed the headlights, another set of

headlights flashed back. The driver, stepped out of his black truck and went to the bed of his truck. He threw off the tarp, and there lied a unconscious young man.

His hair was short and spiky, it was a mix light brown hair and blond highlights. He was wearing a white dress shirt, with different color stripes on it, dark jeans, and

black vans. His hand were tied to bend his back and his fee were tied to the bed of the truck. The driver untied his feet and dragged him to the edge.

"Uhhhh," the young man said "My head is killing me."

The driver stopped moving him and grabbed a black ski mask from his back pocket, and shoved it on. He then grabbed the man, quickly by the feet and let his body

fall on the hard earth.

"Ow! Urrgg! Where am I?" the man said, as the pain of where he landed started to ache all over his body.

"Quiet! Or else!" the driver shouted. The man just laid there, waiting for the pain to stop, but also get a sense of where he was.

"Is that him? Is that boy who put me away for years, and then skipped town?"

"Yes, but-"

"Good, I've been waiting for this."

"Sir, the uh..boy, he won't go unnoticed. He works-"

"Greg Sanders...It's been too long. Ever since you sent me to jail, back in New York. I've have dreamed of the day I would be set free and get my revenge."

"BUT SIR!! HE WORKS FOR THE POLICE!! They will come lo-"

"Really, well it won't matter anyways, by the time they find him, he'll be dead." the darkly dressed man said. He then walked over to the Greg,

"Hello, Greg..." the man then kicked Greg in the stomach and turned to the driver.

"Now you said he works for the police, are you sure that you were not followed? Or that he wasn't bugged?"

"I'm positive, I was not followed. I destroyed his cell and left the remains where I kidnapped him. I did everything y-"

"Good, now I just have to tie of one loose end." the darkly dressed man then took out his gun and shot the driver in the head. Greg just stared in disbelief as he

watched the man's body fall to the ground. Time seemed to have sped up once the body hit the ground, because the dark figure grabbed Greg off the ground.

"Well, now that my tracks will be covered. The fun will begin very soon. Now walk toward that ditch!" As the two of them passed the dead driver's body, Greg

stepped in to the puddle of blood. The dark figure noticed this however, very aware of what he was trying to do. Knowing full well if he struck Greg now, or did

anything that would look like a fight the cops would be able to tell what had happened and possibly ID him, if his DNA got on to Greg now. However he wasn't aware  
that Greg had spit on to the body, that way they would he had been there. Once they got to the ditch there was a 2x4 plank of wood that was laid across the ditch.

The man ordered Greg to cross, once they were across, the man then picked up the plank of wood and carried with him.

_"Who is this guy? What the hell did I do to him to make him come after me?" _Greg thought as he walked toward a black SUV.

"Get in to the back, and stay there while I put this wood on the top. Try any funny stuff and you'll die on the spot!" the man spat at Greg.. He got in to the back as

he was told and sat there looking at the interior of the car. He looked at every detail of it, and rubbed the seat of the car, unfortunately he felt soft fabric as the

seat. So he was disappointed that they were not leather seats, due to the face he could leave his figure prints there, just in case the team found this car. So in

stead he spit on the seats in front of him, hoping on drop of saliva would land on the driver's side. The man then opened the door and pulled Greg out.

"What hell do you think your doing? Leaving little clues for your buddies to find you!? You think I'm that dumb!? I saw what you were doing with the blood, lucky

thing though that most of it was lost on walk here, and in my car. But that's okay because, you'll be riding in the trunk, now go!" The trunk door was already open

and before he started to climb in the man took out a rag covered in coliform. He put over Greg's mouth and nose watched as the young CSI struggled not to breath it  
in, but unfortunately he was strong enough to fight it. As Greg's limp body the man shoved his body in to the trunk, and he took of the Greg's shoes. He put his

shoes in a plastic bag along with coliform soaked rag, and then placed the bag on the front passenger seat. He took on look in his rear view mirror and then made a

U-turn and headed into the dark the abyss, with a poor unconscious Greg in the back.

Three hours after Greg and his Kidnapper drove off in to the night, the graveyard shift team arrived. There faces as grim as ever when they saw the lifeless body on

the ground. As the got closer there faces relaxed a bit, but still remained grim.

"Alright, Greg has only been missing for six hours. I want this place combed. Nick and Warrick you two take the perimeter. Sara you process the truck. Catherine

we're going to process around the body." Grissom said. Everyone immediately went to there assigned jobs. Warrick followed the tire tracks back to their Denalis,

Nick on the other hand headed toward the ditch, where there were two set of foot prints.

"He Gris, I got two set of foot prints heading to the ditch, and then they end. It looks like there was some type of rectangle shape at the edge." Nick yelled to Grissom.

"Good Nick, see if you can get to the other side of the ditch and find that same shape." Grissom responded.

"Hey Gil, there's a foot print in the puddle of blood, it's a pretty clear print. It might be Greg's shoe. Come take a look." Catherine said as she took a swab of blood.

"Hmmm, It is possible, but we don't know what Greg was wearing today. Still get a good picture of it, and then run it through the data base." Grissom said.

"Hey, Grissom." Sara yelled as she was putting hairs in to a manilla envelope. "I found some blond hairs mix with brown hair. I think it might be Greg's. I think they

kept him in the bed of the truck."

"When we get back to the lab have Wendy process it immediately. Anything else?"

"I did find a cell phone, it's not Greg's, so it might be the unfortunately dead suspect's phone. It could lead us to the other guy.

"Good, Sara I want you to take what Catherine has collected and get it to the lab ASAP."

"Alright Grissom. Hey Catherine, what have you got collected so far?" Sara said as she walked over to her. Meanwhile Nick and Warwick were not having as much

luck as the others, however Nick did find two set of foot prints that were on the other side of the ravine, and tire treads. Nick pulled out his phone and called

Grissom. As he told Grissom what he found and documented, Grissom was walking to where Nick was so he could get a better look at the footprints and tire treads.

"Hey, Grissom these set of footprints seem to have some sort of material stuck to them for a bit." Nick said as he pointed the footprints.

"Hmmm, these could be Greg's or possible one of the kidnapper's. We're not sure because, some one had stepped in blood next to the truck."

"Well these footprints end at this point, which I think might be were the got in to vehicle, and the second set go here around the back and then to the other side."

Nick said as he was shining the flash light in the direction of the second set.

"The footprints don't have deep impressions in the dirt, so neither one of the two suspects were carrying anything remotely heavy. So that would mean, it is possible  
that Greg was walking with his captor. Not by choice he was probably held by gun point." Grissom explained.


	2. Chapter 2 part 1

_"Greg you have a 419 out at the Hoover Dam. Now, Boulder City PD will be securing the scene." Grissom said as he handed Greg his assignment._

_"Ok, Grissom. So who is working with me?" the young CSI asked._

_"No Greg, this is your scene. I think you can handle it." Grissom said._

_An hour later, Greg arrived at the scene. He parked his Denali in the parking structure under small shopping center of the Hoover Dam. It was a nice warm summer night, which was not the desired weather for a dead body._

_"You must be Greg Sanders from Vegas." said the muscle built police officer. _

_"Yep, that's me. And you are?"_

_"I'm Detective John Chantre. So our victim here was getting more souvenir key chains from the back. The cashier, who asked the vic to get them started to get a little impatient. So he goes in the back to see what's taking so long, there on the floor is the vic, with box of key chains spilled around him. Anyways apparently the guy wasn't in the best of shape, he didn't eat healthy, smoked like chimney. So the his co-workers say."_

_"Was there anything that suggested foul play?" Greg asked as he was entering the crime scene._

_"The paramedics pronounced him dead, and the corner is waiting on you to collect any evidence on the body."_

_"Alright, well I'll get started then." Greg said._

_Greg's eyes started to open, he could feel the ground beneath him shaking, and the memories of hours early still fresh in his mind. Yet, the ground was still shaking; however it wasn't the ground, it was the floor of a private jet. He tried to push himself up to get a better look at his surroundings, but unfortunately his hands were bound behind his back. Greg rolled on to his back to get a better look and that's when out of no where a foot came slamming down on to his chest._

_"OW!" Greg yelled. _

_"Sanders, Sanders, Sanders. Tsk...Tsk...Tsk, I'm a little hurt that you don't remember me. After all that you put me through in the Big Apple, you still don't remember?" the captor said as he shook his head at Greg._

_"What did I do to you in New...York? Wait? That's impossible...You're sentenced to life with no parole. There's no way you could be here....You're-"_

_"Ah, I see that you are remembering now. You know who I am now, don't you? I have lots in store for you Gregory Hojem Sanders. I know everything you have done since you left New York City. Oh, and you are well aware of what I'm capable of doing to." the captor said with an smirk._

_"Roger Helman, I was going to be most feared killer ever. Until you, came along and ruined me!" yelled Roger._

_"Rog-Roger Helman?" Greg said to himself, then it hit him. He's eyes got big he looked back at Roger. The horrible event that happened when he was living in New York City, suddenly came rushing back._

_It was nine-thirty at night when a Greg Sanders came walking down the street. He had been drinking with friends at bar a couple blocks from where he lived. He told them that he had to get back before ten. Greg's friends only laughed, until he told them that his mother always called him at ten to make sure he was okay. Being the only child put little strain on him...he had to beg and plead with his mother to let him go to New York City. She made him promise to be at his apartment at ten every night so she could be sure that he was safe, Greg reluctantly agreed to that. So since he moved here, made it a habit to be home five minutes before ten. But this particular night Greg would miss this call, as he was coming up to his apartment he noticed something a little out place. Normally he would see this at one in the morning possibly two. But the sight of a man wearing his hood up and dragging a young woman up some stairs to what looked like a abandoned apartment building. This kept Greg rooted at the spot as he watched the man who didn't take any noticed to Greg, but kept from making sure the woman didn't slip from his grasp._

_Greg watched the man successful carry the woman to the top stairs and then get her inside the apartment building. _

_"Go, quickly. Go. Don't you know what's going to happen?" said the voice in Greg's head. He started to walk toward it when he heard what sounded like a gun shot, he dropped to the ground; there between the apartment buildings was a silver trash can laying on the ground, where a couple of cats eating out of it._


	3. Chapter 2 part 2

"_Bub-bum! Bub-Bum!" the sound of Greg's heart broke the silence. His nerves on edge as he debated on calling the police before he ventured in to the building or while he was in there. Knowing that he had to make a quick decision since the young woman's life hanged in the balance. He stuffed his hand in to his jacket pocket, and to his horror is cell phone was not in it. Searching his other pockets, believing the misplaced it. Then it dawned on him, his cell phone was sitting on the kitchen counter charging. Cursing himself, he got stood up and quickly walked to the building. _

_As he reached for the door knob he strained to hear any noise coming from the inside. There were none, taking a deep breath Greg turned the door knob and was greeted by the darkness. The soft glow of the street was barely enough to light the entry way in which the young man stood in. He peered around the door to make sure there was no ambush from there, but with the lack of light an ambush was highly expected. He continued walking into the building, trying to hear the sound of the man, or the woman. But all he could hear was the pounding of his heart against his rib cage. Going further and further in to the dark abyss, Greg noticed a small slice of light coming from under a door. Walking slowly, he now listened as hard as he could. He managed to make out the sound of feet shuffling across the floor. When he reached the door, the sounds from inside seemed pretty clear._

_Not sure what to do, he slowly grabbed the doorknob, and carefully turned it, swinging the door open. His fists in front of him, prepared to fight the man inside. However he wasn't there, the only thing he saw was the young woman on the ground. Greg ran toward her..._

"_SLAM!" The door was shut and the man looked down at Greg, who's eyes were wide with terror. The man lunged at Greg with a large knife, he jumped out of the way, as the man continued to try and stab him. He quickly scanned the room for anything that might help him defend himself, and that's when he spotted a broken broomstick. Greg, ran the toward the broomstick, and grabbed it. The man extend his arm and swung at him, Greg hit the man's hand and the knife flew across the room. As the man ran toward it, Greg tackled the man. The killer spun around reaching for Greg's throat. As the two men fought, the young girl awoke to the sight, and started to scream as loud as she could. The girl got up, and ran toward the door, the killer catching sight of his victim trying to escaped, pushed Greg to the ground. However he fell to floor, when Greg grabbed his leg. The potential victim got the door open, running out as fast as she could, still scream as loud as she could. Cursing, the man swung around and attacked the young man. As the killer started choking Greg, sirens could be heard coming their way, so the killer applied more pressure. Greg struggled to free himself from the man's clutches, but he was too strong. _

_Just before Greg loss consciousness, the police barged in, and tackled the killer._

* * *

"I've waited a very long time for this. And I know all about your little family at work too. How protective they are of one another. I wonder how they will feel, knowing they couldn't protect their youngest one." Roger smiled evilly. Greg remained silent, he was in deep thought, trying to figure out some way he could escape.

"Sir, we have a problem." said one of Roger's goons.

"What is it!?" Roger responded a little annoyed.

"Sir, the FAA, has been alerted of his kidnapping."

"I see, did you go to plan 'b'?"

"Yes, we will be landing shortly. They are waiting for us."

"Good." with that the goon left and Roger looked at Greg.

"Your, friends are pretty smart, but sadly not smart enough." Roger then took out his gun and hit the back of Greg's head, causing him to black out. Thirty minutes later the plane landed on a private air strip. Roger and his men carried Greg out on to the strip and in to a large black SUV with tented windows. As the small group of cars drove off in to the coming morning, the plan took off, and continued on it's way to New York City.


End file.
